gnomoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog 2014
This is the 2014 Changelog, follow these links for 2012 | 2013 =0.9.15 (2014-10-07)= General *Stockpile UI is now resizable. Size and position are preserved across play sessions like other resizable windows *Added a restock threshold setting to each stockpile **Stockpile automatically suspends itself when full and unsuspends when there are the same or more number of spaces available as the threshold **Manually turning suspend on or off will override any automated behavior *Gnomes now use items that can be piled (dirt, stone, straw, etc) to pick up similar items while stocking *Added an option on the Smelter to automatically smelt worn items Fixed *Visual artifacts with some sprites =0.9.14 (2014-07-18)= General *Added silica - Obtained through prospecting in addition to slivers *Added ceramic tile - Crafted at a Kiln with clay, silica and coal *Changed Ceramic Wall recipe to use ceramic tile. The wall value is now 20 instead of 0. *Added game.ini to install directory *Has "savefolder" parameter to specify the directory for save games as well as settings.ini *If game.ini is missing or the savefolder parameter is empty/invalid it will default to the original directory (Documents/My Games/Gnomoria) *Some paths will require Gnomoria to be run as administrator to have write access *Stocked goods can be transferred from one stockpile to another *Added Transfer tab to stockpile UI *Each stockpile can "push" and "pull" goods to another stockpile. This still allows for many stockpiles to push to the same one *Stockpiles that push to another one are listed in the other stockpiles UI as well as their own. *Stockpiles are still worked in priority order. When stocking a given stockpile, gnomes will first attempt to pull goods from other stockpiles before stocking unstocked goods =0.9.13 (2014-06-24)= v0.9.13.1 General *When loading saves prior to 0.9.13.1 golem spawns are delayed by roughly 6 days to give time to clean up items Fixed *Golems not loading properly resulting in a crash when they die *Golems spawning even when turned off in new game settings v0.9.13 General *Golem spawns now based off amount of unstocked goods instead of darkness *Golems can spawn from soil, raw stone, raw ore, logs, blocks, bars and planks *Items convert into a golem and revert back into items on golem death *Added new wall and floor types to build with =0.9.12 (2014-05-27)= v0.9.12.2 Fixed *Mants being afraid of gnomes and running. They now correctly attack when in range and ignore enemies outside that range. *Gnomes tilling mud in underground farms preventing them from working v0.9.12.1 Fixed *Fixed gnomes trying to combine items of different materials (ie apple and strawberry wine) in buckets and sacks and failing *Fixed gnomes planting seeds on newly grown crops v0.9.12 General *Reduced mant aggro range to keep them focused on stealing food. *Increased the minimum food + drink before mants start spawning *Adjusted mant spawns so that lower food/drink stocks attract fewer mants than before while also higher stocks attract more mants than before *Added buckets and sacks. Used for hauling goods similar to wheelbarrows but for items that store in barrels and bags. *Changed grove and farm behavior so that higher priority groves/farms will be worked before lower priority. Previously they first went in job order (Harvest, etc) and then in priority order within the same job type. *Increased skill gains from Prospecting *Added lead slivers to prospecting stone *Chance of successful prospecting now increases with Prospecting skill *Added an additional property so that objects of the same material can have different sustain values *Increased sustain for doors and golems *Decreased sustain for leather armor Fixed *Crash when a zombie rises while on a set trap *When stocking with wheelbarrows, items sometimes getting in an invalid state where they were simultaneously inside and not inside a crate. =0.9.11 (2014-05-13)= General *Mant workers now prioritize stealing food and will leave if enough food has been stolen *Mants now spawn solely off food and drink stocks and are uneffected by Kingdom Worth *"Craft To" setting on Prospector now prospects down to that stock level as expected *Added "Smelt To" setting on Smelter which will continue to smelt items until the stock levels are at or below the setting value *Adjusted training grounds skill ups so that while sparring gnomes gain skill in their equipped weapons as well as the weapons used by their sparring partner. Spectators now also gain skill in their equipped weapon and not just that of the gnomes sparring Fixed *Fixed unusable items left from deconstructing stairs and wall in previous saves. (Might cause longer load times the first load) *Initiating a tribute or insult and then backing out and selecting the other option has invalid items in the offer *Crash trying to dig stairs down at the bottom of the map over lava *Crash clicking on "En Route" from population or gnome UI window *Crash typing in a trade quantity when no trade item is selected *Crash when loading certain saves that caused it to stay on the load screen indefinitely =0.9.10 (2014-04-29)= General *Added Goblin kingdoms to Diplomacy window **Send Tribute - Send desired items to goblins to delay their next attack **Send Insult - Send insulting items (or verbal insult) to goblins to reduce time to next attack and increase strength of their next attack if insulting enough *Training gnomes who are watching the fight now get some related skill experience while watching Fixed *Gnomes stuck training after their shift ends *Items from deconstructing stairs and walls not being usable *Choosing Peaceful in Advanced Settings changing to Custom difficulty *Goblins spawning in Custom difficulty with goblins specifically disabled *Freeze when removing floor that has items from a deconstructed workshop on it *Foreign trade jobs cancelling if a sleeping gnome is selected *Foreign trade jobs not allow to be canceled before the gnome has left *Foreign trade jobs not showing offered items if you close and reopen the window *Visual bug with corpses still showing old equipment under certain conditions =0.9.9 (2014-04-15)= General *Building changes to reduce micromanagement when planning out large constructions **Build Wall and Build Stairs Up will now first build a floor if one doesn't exist. ie You can queue a wall, then move up 1 level of depth and queue a wall above the previous one. Your gnomes will first build floors over the lower wall before building the second level without requiring you queue any additional jobs. **Added scaffolding - Scaffolding works similar to stairs except they can be stacked directly on top of each other. When deconstructing, all scaffolding above the one being deconstructed will also deconstruct. *Added shifts to Guard Area, Patrol Route and Training Grounds. The same Squad can be assigned to all shifts or each shift can be assigned a different Squad. Shifts can help sync your Squads sleep schedule or to rotate Squads between guarding and training. *Added option to turn off Goblin Tunnelers in advanced settings *Replaced goblin tunnel sprite *Goblin raiders will now attempt to continue stealing items until satisfied. The amount that they steal goes up with the raids attack strength *Goblin raiders have a chance to not trigger self-powered traps. Other goblins trigger traps as usual and raiders still engage pressure plates normally *Reduced the number of new friendly Kingdoms that are generated as Kingdom Worth rises Fixed *Goblins spawning in Peaceful mode *Goblin attack strength being determined when they arrive (It's now determined when they leave) *Cancel Job and Deconstruct selection moving after clicking =0.9.8 (2014-02-26)= General *Added Goblin Raider. *Goblin behavior changes: **Goblin Raiders attempt to steal items and leave the map with them. **Other goblins and ogres will escort raiders. **When all Raiders have left or died, other goblins will try to leave. *Added Goblin Tunneler: **If a Goblin Raider lives and returns without stealing any items, they will bring Goblin Tunnelers on their next raid. **Goblin Tunnelers will start digging a tunnel when they arrive. **Tunnels will take at least half a day to complete. **When complete, a tunnel exit will appear in your base without destroying any part of the map. **Goblin Raiders will use the tunnel to attempt to steal items. **Tunnels can be deconstructed by gnomes. **Tunnel currently uses the base of the well as placeholder art. *Goblin attacks are affected by their distance to your Kingdom. Fixed *FPS Display overlapping with stock quantities. *Closing windows sometimes causing a crash trying to write to the settings file. *Building a thatch incline through the ramp menu causing strange behavior. =0.9.7 (2014-02-11)= General *Corner walls are no longer required for privacy status *Tracked stock items - Create groups of items to track real time quantity on the HUD. Groups can be created in the Tracked Items tab of the Stocks window. Previous Food and Drink quantities have been integrated into this method. *Kingdom and Stock windows are now resizable *Window position and sizes are stored in the settings.ini file to preserve window settings across multiple game sessions *Alarm HUD element to indicate when your Kingdom is currently under alarm *Removed the pop up delay in the right click context menu Fixed *Crash sending a merchant to trade with items that are no longer available *Crash viewing ambassador after he dies *Personal Quarters being considered "not private" after loading, forcing it to be redesignated to keep the ambassador *Doors within a Personal Quarter but at the edge not being considered for privacy *Foreign Kingdoms getting into a state where it stopped sending merchants or ambassadors =0.9.6 (2014-01-28)= General *Added Ambassadors *Foreign Kingdoms now give the option to host an ambassador *Hosting an ambassador allows trade between Kingdoms *Ambassadors require food and drink while staying at your Kingdom *Ambassadors require their own Personal Quarters with bed, privacy and minimum worth *Viewing the status of an ambassador will show if they are missing a requirement or are satisfied *Ambassadors will leave if their requirements aren't met for an extended period of time. They can also be manually dismissed. *Ambassadors and Merchants will wait to arrive at your Kingdom if it's unsafe *Ambassadors and Merchants will return home (with notification) if there is no way into your Kingdom *Additional friendly Kingdoms will now make contact with you over time and as your Kingdom grows *Added Mining Colony, Lumber Camp and Agricultural Settlement friendly Kingdoms. These Kingdoms offer some goods at a cheaper rate than Merchant City-States and also give more for goods they need. ie Mining Colony has cheaper ore and pays more for food, drink, bandages and pick axes *Pause show arriving merchants gameplay option now also applies to your returning merchants =0.9.5.1 (2014-01-15)= Fixed *Crash when loading saves with a gnome 'en route' and has items equipped *No merchants arriving in games that were created in version 0.9.4 or earlier *Items not becoming available for trade again, if the trade was canceled while your gnome was departing =0.9.5 (2014-01-14)= General *Added early implementation of Diplomacy system **Changed how merchants work so that any faction can send merchants **Foreign Kingdoms now have a distance from the player's Kingdom **Merchant goods are now determined by the player kingdom's worth at the time of departure instead of arrival **Merchants will now spawn even if there are no market stalls **Merchants can now arrive in winter **Merchants bandage themselves or go to a hospital when necessary **Merchants sleep, eat and drink **Merchants idle at the Great Hall if there are no available Market Stalls **Diplomacy tab added to Kingdom window for viewing and interacting with foreign Kingdoms **A Merchant can be sent to foreign Kingdoms ***Uses a trading window similar to the Market Stall ***When the chosen gnome leaves the map, the items being traded disappear with him (like trading with a merchant at a market stall) ***If all gnomes die while one of your gnomes is off the map travelling, the game will still end Fixed *Dig Floor jobs queuing in invalid locations *Dig Floor job not creating above a ramp *Items not storing in crates and wheelbarrows: Wooden Shield, Tower Shield, Tower shield backing and stone weapons *Wooden shield, tower shield and stone weapons trading for too much with merchants *Tower shield and tower shield backing not smelting *Merchants leaving the map incorrectly *UI not respecting Windows Primary/Secondary button swap setting